


Five Times Tubbo Had A Hand To Hold And One Time He Didn't

by amm_amethyst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst
Summary: Five times Tommy was there to hold Tubbo's hand and one time he wasn't----An angsty Tubbo-centric 5 +1 fic
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Five Times Tubbo Had A Hand To Hold And One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on their rp characters!
> 
> This is just 4000 words of sadness lol
> 
> Enjoy!

**i**

  
  


Tubbo was twelve years old when his horns began to grow in. He had noticed the small lumps that had been growing under his thick brown hair, but he had opted to ignore it, which, in hindsight wasn't a good idea, but he didn't think it was such a big deal at the time. But now here he was, two weeks after he had first noticed the lumps, locked in the bathroom, a searing pain stabbing through his head. Tubbo had a hand clamped over his mouth, trying to stop himself from screaming out in pain. Wilbur wasn't home, it was only him and Tommy, so he couldn't go crying to Wilbur for help. 

Tears slowly started filling his eyes, the pain becoming more and more unbearable. Tubbo looked in the mirror, bloodshot eyes staring back at him. His hands moved up to his head, as he moved his brown curls apart, around the lumps protruding from his head. The lumps were a lot bigger than they were yesterday and it looked like something was trying to come through. He touched the lump lightly with his finger, trying not to cause any more discomfort, but a burning pain shot through his body, and it took all his strength to not scream. Legs shaking, he sunk down onto the floor and was left kneeling on the cold black tiles of the bathroom. 

  
  


He wasn't one to bother other people, even if he was in peril. Even if it felt like his head was splitting open by the second, ripping through the skin on his skull. Shaking, he tried to stand, but ultimately failed and flopped right back on the floor. Trying not to sob in this moment was probably one of the most difficult things to do right now. Tommy was only a few doors down, he would definitely hear him. Tubbo couldn't stay in the bathroom for much longer; it's already been forty-five minutes, which is too long for anyone to be in the bathroom, especially if the shower is not even on. They usually would mess about with Wilburs stuff together when he wasn't home, or they could at least hear each other. Tubbo just had to pray that Tommy wouldn't notice how quiet and, well, not clingy he was being. 

  
  


But apparently, Tubbo can never get what he wants because he heard loud footsteps walking in the direction of the bathroom. Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that Tommy would just walk past the small room Tubbo had locked himself in, but he knew it was useless. Loud knocks rattled the white door. 

“Tubbo! Get out of there! I wanna go steal shit Big Man!” Tommy shouted, continuously hitting the door. 

Tubbo bit down on his lip hard, furiously telling his brain not to cry out in pain right then and there. “Yea--Yeah I'm coming out--just give me a-- _ fuck _ !” He hissed, another splitting pain cutting off his sentence. 

  
  


Tommy was silent for a moment. Tubbo, though he didn't want to bother Tommy, was kinda worried he just left him here. But then he started to speak. 

“Uh, Tubbo? You okay in there? You sound hurt,” Tommy’s voice was a lot softer than usual, concern clear in his voice. 

He wasn't going to tell him, but he was always awful at lying, especially to Tommy. “I--I don't know what’s--what's happening, my head feels like it's being split--split open, literally.” 

Tommy was silent for a bit more, then Tubbo heard him mutter something, but he couldn't tell what. Tommy jiggled the door handle. 

“Tubzo, do you think you can open the door for me? I can't exactly help you from out here.” 

Realising he couldn't find the strength to get up, Tubbo pushed himself along the floor, feeling so glad no one could see him. He looked like a three-year-old who was throwing a tantrum and refused to get off the floor. Tubbo reached his hand up to the door and unlocked it, sliding back to where he originally was. 

Tommy opened the door and poked his head into the room. Spotting Tubbo on the floor; crimson blood staining his hair, tears filling his icy blue eyes, Tommy's heart sunk a bit. He sat on the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug. Tubbo relaxed a bit and sunk into the hug. 

“What's wrong? Why’s--Why is your head bloody?” Tommy whispered, pulling away slightly so he could see his head. Tommy held a lock of Tubbo's hair but let go when Tubbo winced at the contact. 

“There's--I don't know, they look--they're like two lumps on my head. It hurt Toms. It feels--feels like my head is ripping open.”

Tommy muttered under his breath, but Tubbo was barely listening. He was in too much pain; his head was thumping and his brain was screaming  _ make it stop make it stop make it stop! _

“--bo! Tubzo, can you hear me?” He nodded, Tommy sighed in relief. “Good, okay, that's good! That's what Wilbur said, right? Make sure the person can hear you or some shit.” Tommy was speaking fast, he was clearly freaking out, no matter how hard his voice was trying to hide it. 

“Okay, uh, breathe with me, okay? Deep breaths,” Tommy soothed, pulling Tubbo into his chest and taking slow, exaggerated breaths. It distracted him from the pain, just a little bit. 

“I'm gonna call Wil, okay? He can help better than I can.”

“That's--that's fine,” Tubbo breathed out. “Just--just hold my hand for a second, please?”

Tommy smiled at him, then grabbed his hand. Tubbo squeezed it twice, a silent thank you. His hand comforted him, he could forget about the pain for a second. They sat, holding hands, while Tommy told Wilbur to come home over their communicators. 

The next day Tubbo had a new pair of horns. Wilbur took a picture of Tommy and him together after Tommy had finished complaining about not having anything cool like horns. 

The picture came out nice, Tommy and Tubbo stood next to each other, Tubbo standing a few inches taller, grins on their faces, 

Tubbo still had Tommy's hand in his. 

  
  


**ii**

“What is this place?”

Eret had led the rebels into a dark room. Walls of obsidian and Blackstone and chests against the walls labelled with their names. Eret stood in the middle of the room, behind a button on the floor. No one paid much attention to it, they had just barely escaped Dream and his army, they wanted to take this time to rest. Or at least prepare before they eventually found them again. 

“A room that I made for the revolution. In case something like this happened, we had to...think ahead, didn't we?” Eret explained, their smooth voice echoing off the walls. 

Wilbur smiled, “Thank you Eret, what would the revolution do without you?” Eret chuckled and turned to face the wall, as the others went to check out what was in the chests. Surprisingly, they were empty. Tubbo decided to speak up.

“Hey Eret, why are the chests empty?” Tubbo asked as he shut the chests over. Eret turned back around. 

“Sorry about that, Tubbo. This was a fairly late decision. I had meant to fill them with extra armour and weapons, but I had run out of time.” 

The rest of the group said it was fine. Hey, they had a place to hide now, and that was better than nothing. Relaxing a bit, the rebels fell into a quiet discussion about where they were going next. They had the time to come up with a plan now because of Eret (who was acting a bit distant right now, but none of them thought much of it). 

Minutes past and they had planned something. It wasn't completely foolproof--far from it, actually--but it would do for now. The Dream SMP soldiers could find them any minute now, they had to act now. 

“Wait, Eret?” Tommy asked. Eret looked at him from where they were standing, still in front of that button. “What does that button do? It has to do something.” 

Eret frowned a bit, but their face went back to the neutral expression they had before. “I'll show you what the button does,” Eret said quietly, and they pressed the button down hard. 

It all happened so fast. The first thing they heard was pistons, then one by one, Dream, Sapnap, George and Punz burst through the walls. Swords and axes wielded, the four of them struck before they could even react. The rebels screamed out, Wilbur screeched “Traitor!”; Fundy cried out for Eret; Tommy tried to fight Dream back; Tubbo attempted to run from Sapnap. It was all hopeless.

Four bodies bleeding out on the floor, four vicious soldiers, and a lonely traitor, who sold their friends in hopes for peace. Eret raised their hand up in a salute. The last words the rebels heard were:

“Down with the revolution, boys. It was never meant to be.”

  
  


Respawn was not a fun experience. If dying felt like you were being pulled apart, then respawn felt like you were slowly being sewed back together, but by someone who was bad at sewing and had no clue what to do and what part went where. It was like you were being put back together like a jigsaw. 

Tubbo was back first. Still in the dark room, but now it was no longer a reminder of a plan to help them, but a plot to kill them. Eret, gods, Eret. He had thought of them as a friend, hell, even as far as an older sibling! Eret let Tommy and him mess about with them, and they never got too annoyed like everyone else did. Tubbo hated this, why were they doing this again?

Tubbo hated the wars and the fighting. He missed the days where he could just build his house and his tree farm, mess around with Tommy and his discs. He wanted that, not whatever this was. Tubbo slowly sat up and lifted his shirt up a bit. The once white shirt was stained with blood, and under was a scar going right across his stomach. He assumed the others had a similar scar, though he never saw any of them actually get hurt. Tubbo was glad he didn't. 

Someone groaned next to him. Tubbo jumped and looked to his right, but relaxed when he saw it was only Tommy. Wait, Tommy’s up! 

Tubbo put a hand on Tommys back and guided him up. The blood on Tommy's shirt seemed to cover a lot more of his shirt than Tubbo's. Tommy lifted his shirt and looked at the scar. Tubbo looked horrified, it reached from his belly button up to the middle of his chest.

“Fuck,” Tommy rasped, voice hoarse. “Dream was bloodthirsty, wasn't he?” Tommy chuckled sadly, it sounded as if it hurt. 

Tubbo leaned against him. “Fucking Eret, man,” Tubbo's voice was also hoarse. “I can't believe they did that, after everything…” 

Tommy grumbled. “Just wait until Wilbur and Fundy wake up. I'm gonna go out there and fuckin’ stab the shit out of the lot of them.”

Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hand and squeezed it once. It'll be okay. Tommy relaxed, squeezing back. They sat in silence, just the two of them. 

They knew they would be right back into the war when the other two woke up. They just needed time to sit, just the two of them, hand in hand. 

  
  


**iii**

The festival was a complete and utter disaster. It couldn't have gone worse honestly. Actually, no, Wilbur could have actually blown up L’manberg, that would have been a bit worse. But Tubbo still counted getting trapped in a tiny box, being exposed as a traitor by the tyrant that took over their country and getting murdered via a rocket launcher by someone who is your ally, as a terrible festival. 

It was an immediate death, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Techno promised to make it painless, but it was probably the most painful thing Tubbo had ever experienced. His vision filled with sparks of red white and blue, and he could just barely make out the grim face of Technoblade. The loud bang of the fireworks and the shrieks of his friends was the only thing he could hear. The rocket hit him directly in the right side of his face and time seemed to slow down. His skin felt as if it was popping open and the sharp point of the rocket dug into his cheek. He screamed out, screaming for someone to help him. 

The last thing he heard was a friend crying his name from a rooftop. 

  
  
  


Tubbo woke up to muffled voices. He could kind of make out his name in the noise, but he couldn't tell what else they were saying. He opened his eyes slowly, and he scanned the room. Tommy was there, so were Wilbur and Techno. They were in the same room as him, so why did they sound so quiet? Tommy had his back to him, and Wilbur and Techno were facing in his direction. Tommy looked like he was shouting, Tubbo couldn't see his face but he could tell he was angry. Insanity was clear in Wilburs eyes, as he rested his arm on Technos shoulder, leaning into him. Wilbur looked like he was taunting Tommy, but this wasn't the usual playful teasing he was used to. Techno was looking forward, seemingly not answering or even looking at Tommy. Techno looked around the room, and his scarlet eyes landed right on Tubbo. He tried not to flinch under his gaze. 

Techno mumbled something to Tommy, keeping his eyes on him, but Tubbo could barely hear what he said.  _ They are in the same room as me, why can't I hear them, why can't I hear! _

Tommy whipped around. He stared at Tubbo, and only now did he get a look at his face. An ugly bruise lay underneath his eye and his lip was split, dried blood covering the wound. His face was covered in dirt. Tommy’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears, and his mouth hung open a bit. 

He rushed over to the bed, crouching by Tubbo’s side and helped him to sit up. He turned to glare at Wilbur and Techno; Techno walked out without a word, and Wilbur grinned madly and waved as he floated out the room. 

Tommy turned back to him, worry clear in his eyes. “I'm sorry Tubzo, gods, I'm so sorry. That fuckin’ bastard Techno. I can't fuckin’ believe him! Openly hates the fuckin’ government but bends over backwards at the presidents' command!”

Tubbo tried to laugh, but he couldn't. “It's--It's okay, I--I guess I can forgive--forgive him. I mean, standing in front of all those people…” 

Tommy looked outraged. “How could you say that! He fuckin’ killed you Tubbo. He--He  _ murdered you in cold blood!  _ He was meant to be on our side! Do you not feel, I don't know, betrayed?!” 

“Kinda? I don't know, I think--I don't think Techno is my biggest concern at the moment.” 

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I’m--I think--I can't really hear. Well, I can! Just, everything's a bit muffled. I couldn't hear anything you, Wil or Techno were saying.” 

Tommy nodded, looking down, “Niki said something like that. She was the one who helped me take you here and heal you. She thought--she thinks that you might not be able to hear in your right ear for a while. Or ever, maybe.” 

Tubbo took a shaky breath. Just as he thought the day couldn't get worse. Now Schlatt knows he was a spy, Techno murdered him, and now he might be deaf in one ear forever. He lifted his hand up to his right eye, and touched the sensitive burn that was there, Tommy moved Tubbos hand away. How much of his face was burned. 

“They’re bad. The burns. Look, it's all up your arms,” he gestured to Tubbo's bandaged arms, “and your cheek and ear, Niki and I tried to help, but there wasn't much we could do.”

“Hey, you tried. Did Niki--where is she?”

“I'm not sure. I think she went to Eret’s castle. Don't know why though, Eret may be helping us but they’re still a fuckin’ bitch.” 

Tommy looked towards the door, then turned back to Tubbo, speaking in a low voice. “Wilbur’s gone, Tubbs. He’s fuckin’ insane. I know I said to not give up on him, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out hope for him.”

Tubbo started fiddling with the blanket. Wilbur was basically their dad growing up. He took Tommy and Tubbo in when they were just young street kids, Wilbur saved them. Now they couldn't save him. 

“Are--Are you sure? Surely--Surely he's not too far gone?”

Tommy grimaced, “I think he might be. He still wants to destroy L’manberg. He laughed--Tubbo he  _ laughed  _ after you died! He cheered Techno on when we fought. Tubbo I--I don't know what's happening with Wilbur.” 

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and squeezed it once. He didn't want to think about Manberg anymore. He didn't want to think about Pogtopia, or the festival, or Wilbur or Technoblade. Right now, he just needed to focus on Tommy. Tommy was enough for him. 

  
  


**iiii**

Tubbo was sure he was dead. He was so sure that the fates had the scissors held next to his string, ready to go  _ snip!  _ Hands on Tommy’s shoulders, he tried to find the words to say goodbye. Tommy was frantic, trying to find ways to escape, to run away from Dream, but it was useless. They were powerless against Dream, and Tubbo knew that Tommy would survive, he could live without him, no matter if Tommy said otherwise. He said it himself,  _ the discs are worth more than he ever was. _

Tommy didn't want to lose Tubbo--no, he  _ couldn't  _ lose Tubbo. If he died, he would have no one. Tommy would be completely alone again. Just him and Dream.  _ Just like exile.  _

Dream called over to the boys, his poisonous voice glazed over with sickly honey. “Say your goodbyes, you won't be seeing each other for a very,  _ very  _ long time.”

Tommy hugged Tubbo tight, almost squeezing the life out of him. Tubbo smiled sadly, rubbing his back. He would miss this, but he would rather Tommy be alive and him dead than the other way around. 

“Tubzo please, I can't lose you. Not now, I only just got you back,” Tommy sobbed, his shoulders shaking. 

“Toms I can't really stop this from happening. All good things must come to an end, right? We’ve had some laughs, remember the boat ride here?” Tommy laughed, remembering their dumb conversation making fun of each other's accents. Tubbo pulled away, “you know as well as I do that good times don't last long. Dream described me as a pawn, this is checkmate, this is the end. I suggest you resign.” 

“Tubbo...no, it can't be! Everyone always said you were my sidekick, but really--really you were my sidekick! I would follow you to the ends of the earth, gods dammit!” 

  
  


The slashing of an axe being drawn echoed off the obsidian walls  _ (why are all bad places covered in obsidian?) _ . Tubbo turned to face Dream. Face his fears, this was his chance to be brave.  _ A noble sacrifice,  _ as Wilbur would have put it. His stomach flipped at the sight of the glowing axe and Dream’s porcelain mask. 

Tommy cried out, going to stop Dream, running to grab Tubbo and get him out of there, but he was cut off by the loud swirling of a portal. 

_ Wait, portal?!  _

Punz stepped out of the deep purple abyss. Dressed in full, enchantment netherite, he walked towards Dream.

“I'm sorry Dream,” Punz said, looking at the floor. He lifted his head up and looked him dead in the eyes, “but you should have paid me more.”

Eret stepped through the portal; then Sapnap; then Niki, Quackity, Bad, Sam, and soon half the server was standing before them, all full netherite and weapons were drawn. Sapnap pushed Dream away from Tubbo and Puffy ushered the two boys away from Dream. Tommy and Tubbo yelled out, Tubbo thought he was a goner, Tommy wasn't sure he had paid Punz enough. They shouted for the discs, they rushed to grab them. Tubbo went for Cat, Tommy went for Mellohi, and they were quickly thrown into ender chests.

The others had circled Dream, various swords and axes pointed in his direction. Tubbo tried to ignore Sapnaps shaking hands, he knew the feeling of having your friend's life in your hands. Though he could never compare situations; the solution to this problem was clear. Tubbo couldn't tell if that was better for Sapnap. 

Tommy and Tubbo stood by the portal, shaking in fear and amazement. They were so close,  _ so close  _ to losing it all. They were glad they had the most selfless friends. 

Tommy frantically grabbed Tubbos hand. Tubbo squeezed it three times,  _ I'm here.  _ They were both getting out of this alive, no matter what. 

  
  


**iiiii**

Bad had led them down into the room. Sam Nook had warned them both not to or at least wear the robes from Church Prime. Tubbo wore them, Tommy was somehow immune to it. 

The room was massive. It sat right next to the spider farm underground. It was full of thick, finger-like red vines that curled around everything they touched like snakes. Lava and magma covered the floor and it took a lot of effort to evade it. Bad, however, didn't make any effort to avoid it and walked right through it if it was in his way. 

Bad’s voice was...weird. He seemed a bit out of it, like his head war in the clouds. He spoke of the Egg like it was something brought to them by the gods themselves. Honestly, if you asked him, he would probably say that it was. 

“And this,” Bad introduced in his dazed tone, “is the Egg!” 

Bad pointed up at the blood-red Egg. Tubbo felt disgusted just looking at it. It looked all slimy and gross, it looked like it was bleeding as well. Tubbo just wanted to throw a blanket over it and forget about it forever. 

“Did something birth it?” Tubbo asked, trying to hide his disgust for it. “Was it like a big chicken?”

  
  


Bad kept his gaze on the Egg, almost like he couldn't move his eyes. “We aren't sure where it came from, but since it appeared in early December it has brought nothing but comfort and good!” 

December?! That’s, what? Two, three months this has been in this horrible room and he just hasn't noticed?! To be fair, it's been a stressful past few months, but still! 

Bad finally turned away from the Egg. “I'll leave you two be with the Egg. You will love it, promise.”

And with that, Bad left the room, walking through the sea of red. Maybe he should have listened to Sam Nook, this place was sketchy. 

“This place is weird Tommy. Why did you wanna go here? Please don't say you're as gone as Bad is.” 

Tommy shook his head and walked closer to the Egg. “I'm not, I'm not. I don't really feel anything about the Egg. But that's what I wanna test, how do you feel about it?” Tommy led Tubbo closer to the Egg. 

“Uh, what do I do?” 

“Bad said something to me about how you had to touch it or some shit,” Tommy explained, flicking a bit of red vine off his shoe.

Tubbo nodded slowly and placed his hand on the Egg. It was squishy to touch, to a certain level. Tubbo thought it was horrid. Tommy then shouted something about hearing it, so he closed his eyes to listen. 

Gruesome images began to fill Tubbo’s vision. 

_ A shiny diamond sword impaling a tall man in a brown trenchcoat. The man’s head snapped towards him, blood running from his eyes, mouth and the wound in his chest. His eyes held dark insanity to them. He had the grin of a madman.  _

_ ‘Wilbur…’ _

_ A tall tower, climbing up and reaching the stars. A blonde boy sat at the very top, dull eyes looking to the floor. The blonde's gaze met his, and the blonde boy glared, before falling back into the water.  _

_ ‘Tommy…’  _

_ A tall enderman hybrid was locked in a box. Another man stood in front of the hybrid, holding a loaded crossbow. The enclosed hybrid stared right at him, red and green eyes glossed over in fear. The crossbow went off.  _

_ ‘Ranboo…’ _

  
  


Tubbo’s eyes flew open and he stumbled back, vision blurry with tears. Tommy shouted his name and grabbed his arm before he fell over. The images of his friends dying were burned into his brain. He couldn't get rid of them. He had to hold Tommy close just so he could see he was still alive. Tubbo started sobbing.

“Tubbo! What the fuck happened?!”

He tried to get words out, but he couldn't explain what he saw, it was too terrible. So ultimately he ended up saying; “The Egg is mean!”

Like a fucking child. 

Tommy looked really confused but he hated seeing Tubbo cry, so the only thing on his mind was to get the fuck out of this room. 

“The Egg is not mean, Tubbo.”

Behind them stood BadBoyHalo himself, except he wasn't wearing his usual red and black cloak, but the red was replaced with white. 

“Do you hate the Egg, Tubbo? I sure hope not. Bad things happen to people who don't like the Egg.”

Tubbo couldn't answer, he was still thinking of the horrific images he saw. Tommy answered for him. 

“No, no! He doesn't hate the Egg! He, uh--he's crying tears of joy! Yeah, he's just so happy! Aren't you Tubbo?” Tommy elbowed him a bit. 

Tubbo nodded, not daring to open his mouth, and put on the best smile he could, but he just looked like he was in pain. 

Bad was sceptical. Of course he was; Tommy and Tubbo and notoriously bad liars. Tommy leaned into Tubbos ear and whispered, “Tubbo, what's gonna happen is I'm gonna grab your hand, and we're gonna run, okay?” 

Tubbo nodded, he was so ready to leave this hell hole. Without a warning, Tommy grabbed his hand and they sprinted out the room, with Bad hot on their tail. Tubbo almost burned his foot in lava, but he was too panicked to notice. Out of the room and through the SMP, Bad chased the two boys, his glowing sword raised and ready to strike. 

“Where are we going?!” Tubbo shouted.

“Uh, Church Prime!” Tommy yelled back and took a sharp right.

The Holy Lands seemed to be the only place the Egg couldn't reach, so hopefully Bad couldn't follow them in. The Church insight, Tommy and Tubbo jumped over the line, falling over as they got over to the other side of the barrier. Bad came to a halt at the line, like there was an invisible barrier blocking him from entering The Holy Lands. Tommy shouted insults at Bad as he glared at the boys and stalked away. 

  
  


Tommy and Tubbo sat in the Church just in front of the bell. They were still holding hands, Tubbo didn't want to let go. After that image of Tommy...he didn't want to lose him, so he never let go. And neither did Tommy. 

  
  
  


**+1**

The memorial was nice. It sat on an iceberg just outside Snowchester. There were flowers, a jukebox, a Prime bell, and a bench. Not their bench, he wouldn't touch that, but a smaller replica. The air was cold and the snow lay thick on the jukebox. 

It's been two days. It's only been two days but it feels like it's been decades. He didn't believe it when Sam told him. He laughed it off, Ranboo did as well. Now it's actually settled in. Tommy's gone. His best friend is gone. Forever. He lost him, he's gone. 

Tubbo sat on the bench and stared at the grave. He couldn't cry. All he could feel was anger. Anger towards Sam, for locking him in the prison, anger towards Dream, for making their life a living hell, and whoever the  _ fuck  _ set off the TNT that lead to Tommy having to stay in the prison in the first place. 

Tubbo went to grab the person next to him’s hand for comfort, but as his hand swiped limply at the air, he realised he was alone. This person next to him wasn't there. 


End file.
